Ketika Badai Menerpa Hidupku
by Fei Mei
Summary: Seharusnya aku sudah tidak ada disana lagi. Tetapi...mungkin aku harus tetap melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan selama aku masih diberi kesempatan bertemu dengannya -untuk terakhir kalinya. A/N: ONESHOT, Chara Death.


"Otou-san! Okaa-san! Aku berangkat sekolah dulu, ya!" seruku ketika sudah mengenakan sepatu, siap untuk keluar rumah.

"Iya! Hati-hati, ya!" seru okaa-san.

"Jangan lupa bawa jas hujanmu atau payung!" seru otou-san.

"Sip!" kataku, lalu mengecek tas, jas hujan, payung, dan syalku. Oke, semua sudah kubawa. Saatnya berangkat ke sekolah!

**.**

**.**

**Ketika Badai Menerpa Hidupku**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini sudah hari kesekian sejak datangnya musim dingin. Salju pun sudah turun, malah sudah ada salju menumpuk di jalan-jalan. Aneh memang, padahal ini baru saja masuk musim dingin. Kalau awalnya saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana di pertengahan musim nanti? Brrr...bisa-bisa harus pakai baju sampai sepuluh lapis untuk menghindari angin super dingin ini!

Aku berjalan dengan cepat sampai sekolah seperti biasa. Ketika aku melewati pintu gerbang sekolah, aku mendapati pemandangan yang aneh. Bukan aneh bagaimana sih, tetapi itu adalah pemandangan yang tidak biasa buatku. Jam sekolah sudah menunjuk pukul 6.50, berarti sepuluh menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Tetapi...kenapa tidak ada kendaraaan yang terparkir di tempat parkir? Hanya ada kurang lebih 3 sepeda disana, yang kutahu salah satunya pasti sepeda Yosuke –berarti pemuda itu sudah sampai di sekolah.

Sunyi dan senyap sekali gedung sekolah ini. Benar-benar tak tampak tanda-tanda kehidupan. Biasanya jam segini aku bisa mendengar suara derap langkah dari anak-anak lelaki yang sedang asyik kejar-kejaran layaknya anak TK, atau suara para gadis yang sedang menggosip, atau malah seruan para guru terhadap murid yang pagi-pagi sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah. Tetapi itu semua berbeda hari ini. Lampu gedung sekolah mati, kelas-kelas kosong.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di kelasku, mendapati Yosuke sedang duduk seorang diri sambil membaca manga di kursi favoritnya.

"Ah, Satonaka!" sapanya begitu melihatku membuka pintu kelas.

"Hai! Kok sepi sekali sih, sekolah hari ini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sepertinya setelah kita keluar dari rumah masing-masing, tersiar berita di televisi bahwa akan ada badai salju hebat pagi ini. Lalu guru-guru yang sudah sampai di sekolah langsung menghubungi para murid untuk meliburkan kegiatan sekolah hari ini. Sayangnya, kau dan aku malah sudah berangkat duluan," jelas Yosuke.

Aku mengangguk pelan, mengerti penjelasan itu, lalu duduk di kursiku.

"Lalu...sekarang kita yang sudah di sekolah harus apa?" tanyaku, bingung.

"Hmm...sensei bilang akan mengantarku –dan kau yang juga sudah disini- pulang jika badai sudah reda (badai sedang terjadi saat ini). Jadi sambil menunggu, kita disuruh belajar sendiri!" jawab Yosuke.

"Belajar? Apakah membaca manga juga disebut dengan 'belajar'?" tanyaku iseng.

"Oh ayolah, mumpung tidak ada guru yang mengawasi! Jarang-jarang kan, aku bisa bebas baca manga di jam sekolah?" ujarnya, dan aku hanya tertawa mendengar itu.

Pada akhirnya aku mengobrol dengan pemuda satu ini sambil melewatkan waktu. Membicarakan hal dari A sampai Z. Wow, aku tidak pernah mengobrol seseru ini dengan seorang laki-laki berdua saja. Seriusan, biasanya aku mengobrol dengan Yosuke jika bersama dengan Souji atau Yukiko –tidak pernah hanya empat mata. Dan di kelas yang biasanya selalu ramai, aku tidak pernah bisa mendengar suara Yosuke dengan jernih. Tetapi karena kali ini hanya ada aku dan dia, maka aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suaranya itu.

Dia itu Hanamura Yosuke. Pemuda bokep yang menyebalkan, sering meminjam kaset filmku dan beberapa kali merusakannya. Dia itu konyol, seperti badut, bedanya badut itu lucu dan dia kelewat garing. Walau aku harus mengakui, bahwa kadang ia mengatakan hal-hal masuk akal yang tidak pernah dipikirkan orang lain. Sayangnya kejadian itu sangat langka –satu dari seribu.

Lalu, siapa aku? Aku adalah Satonaka Chie, seorang gadis super tomboy yang terlalu takut mengakui bahwa aku...bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang ada di hadapanku ini. Tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa aku menyukainya. Setahuku sih, memang kau tidak memerlukan alasan untuk jatuh cinta, sebab cinta akan membuatmu buta, dan selalu bisa datang atau pergi kapan pun seenaknya. Dan cinta itu datang begitu saja padaku, dengan membawa sosok seorang Hanamura Yosuke yang menyebalkan.

Mengenai badai yang datang pagi ini, aku tentu sudah tahu, karena saat aku sedang bersiap untuk berangkat, aku mendengar berita yang sedang disimak otou-san mengenai badai salju. Tetapi aku nekad untuk tetap pergi dengan satu alasan: aku harus mengutarakan perasaanku pada Yosuke. Aku kalah taruhan dengan Yukiko, ini menyebabkan aku harus berani mengungkapkan perasaan abnormal ini pada pemuda itu. Yah, tak apalah, biar perasaan ini tidak menguap dengan sia-sia. Kuharap begitu.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, ada di hadapan pemuda yang kusukai. Karena sudah tidak ada bahan pembicaraan, kami memutuskan untuk belajar pelajaran hari ini. Aku agak lucu sendiri melihat ekspresi kagetnya saat tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah membawa pulang semua buku pelajaran dan kotak pensil –semua alat tulis dan bukuku ada di loker kelas karena terlalu malas untuk kubawa pulang.

"K-kalau begitu, kau bawa apa di dalam tas yang kau bawa setiap hari?" tanyanya.

"Uhm, kosong. Aku bawa tas untuk formalitas saja kok, karena semua barangku sudah ada di sekolah!" ujarku dengan bangga. Ng, oke, ternyata aku malah lebih pemalas dibanding Yosuke sendiri.

Kemudian kami mulai belajar Fisika, pelajaran yang seharusnya menjadi jam pelajaran pertama kami hari ini. Suasana hening menyelimuti kami berdua yang sedang sibuk berusaha menyelesaikan soal demi soal dari buku.

Dan bodohnya aku, aku terbawa suasana. Aku nyaris melupakan tujuan aku datang ke sekolah hari ini. Lalu saat aku ingat akan apa yang harusnya kulakukan, aku ingin memanggil ia yang ada bersamaku. Kemudian aku terkikik melihat wajahnya yang sedang stres karena tidak bisa menjawab sebuah soal pun.

Karena kesal, ia mengajakku untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan. Ah, gagal deh untuk menyatakan perasaan. Okelah, mungkin aku bisa melakukannya di perpustakaan...

"Hei, kata sensei, pemanas ruangan di perpustakaan sedang rusak. Kau bawa syal tidak?" tanya Yosuke.

"Bawa kok!" kataku.

Ia mengeluarkan syalnya dari dalam tas, lalu berdiri, menungguku siap dengan syalku. Lalu aku menatap mejaku yang sudah kosong karena sudah dirapikan, lalu mencari syal yang biasa kuletakkan di laci meja. Tidak ada. Tunggu dulu, tas yang biasa setiap hari kugantung di kursi juga tidak ada.

Ada yang aneh. Harusnya tadi pagi aku keluar rumah dengan mengenakan syal, membawa payung, dan ada ransel di punggungku. Tetapi ketiga barang itu tidak terlihat. Kalau syal terjatuh atau payungku tertinggal di tempat tertentu mungkin aku tidak akan sadar. Tetapi, kalau tas yang tertinggal, tidak mungkin aku tidak sadar. Di dalam tas aku selalu membawa dompet dan kaset film ku, jadi tidak mungkin sampai terjatuh dan tidak kusadari.

"Kau lupa bawa syal?" tanya Yosuke memecah keheningan dalam otakku. "Nih, kau pakai punyaku saja!"

Yosuke melepas syal yang tadinya sudah melingkar di lehernya, kemudian memberikan syal tersebut kepadaku. Ya Tuhan, semoga syal ini bisa segera menutupi wajahku yang sudah merona merah akan perlakuan pemuda di hadapanku ini.

Aku mulai mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang menyelimutiku saat mencari barang yang seharusnya kubawa. Kemudian kami berdua ke perpustakaan. Sesampainya disana, Yosuke masuk lebih dulu. Sebelum aku melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan penuh buku tersebut, aku melihat dua orang guru sedang berbincang dengan wajah cemas dan ingin menangis. Lalu guru tersebut menyebutkan tentang Yosuke harus segera ditemukan.

Otakku berpikir dengan cepat. Dan menemukan konklusi bahwa para guru ingin segera membawa pemuda itu pulang ke rumahnya. Tidak bisa, pokoknya Yosuke tidak boleh pulang sampai aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya! Bukan maksudku egois, tapi aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan keberanian yang sudah susah payah kukumpulkan sejak kemarin!

"Satonaka? Ada apa?" tanya Yosuke yang beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan.

Melihat seorang guru mulai berjalan ke arah ruangan ini, aku segera mendorong Yosuke masuk dan brsembunyi sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tanganku –agar ia tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Uh, Hanamura juga tidak ada disini. Bagaimana ini..." gumam si guru dengan gelisah.

Setelah si guru pergi, Yosuke memanggil pelan namaku. Tersentak, aku segera menarik tanganku dari mulutnya.

"M-maaf! Padahal seharusnya kau akan diantar pulang oleh guru itu!" ujarku meminta maaf.

"Oh, ahahaha, tidak apa kok! Malah, aku senang bisa melewatkan waktu bersamamu!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Astaga, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Perasaan dalam hatiku ini sudah meluap-luap, sudah mendidih, dan aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Baiklah, kupikir ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan apa yang ada dalam hatiku.

"Hanamura!" kataku, sambil berdiri di hadapannya yang masih duduk di lantai. "A-aku...!"

Eh? Apa ini? Aku tanpa sengaja melirik sebelah kananku. Kulihat cermin besar disana. Semua benda terpantul di cermin. Semua. Kecuali aku. Bayanganku tidak ada di cermin.

"Satonaka? Ada apa?" tanya Yosuke, melihat gelagatku yang aneh, lalu ia memegang kedua pundakku.

Dan bayangan Yosuke ada di cermin. Sedangkan bayanganku tidak ada.

.

.

.

.

Aaahh...aku mengerti sekarang...aku seharusnya sudah tidak ada disini lagi...

"Satonaka? Kau kenapa?" tanya Yosuke yang melihatku menitikan air mata perlahan.

Lalu terdengarlah seruan dari guru yang diluar.

"Kita harus segera temukan Hanamura!" kata guru yang satu.

"Ya, kita harus memberitahunya tentang kecelakaan tragis yang dialami Satonaka, yang menyebabkan gadis itu tidak bernyawa lagi!" kata guru yang satu lagi.

Yosuke membelalakan matanya mendengar perkataan guru-guru itu. Lalu melihatku yang menangis semakin deras.

"Aku ingat..." ujarku pelan."Pagi tadi, aku keluar rumah dan berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Lalu tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang ke arahku dari depan. Dan dari depan juga, aku melihat sesuatu terbang dengan cepat ke arahku –tenyata itu adalah truk yang terhempas karena kencangnya angin. Aku tertabrak truk itu dan langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

"Itulah sebabnya...tas, payung, dan syalku tidak ada. Itu wajar. Karena...karena aku memang sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini...aku...aku sudah meninggal dan sudah tidak ada disini lagi..." isakku sambil menangis.

Yosuke memasang ekspresi yang tidak dapat kudeskripsikan. Lalu ia menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Lihat, aku bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini, dan kau bilang kau sudah tidak disini lagi?!" bentaknya.

"Hari ini, aku tahu ada berita mengenai badai salju. Tapi aku tetap bertekad datang ke sekolah karena...karena aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku...aku ingin bilang...bahwa...bahwa aku menyukaimu, Hanamura..." ujarku, yang mulai merasa tubuhku makin ringan.

Sambil menangis, aku merasa kakiku sudah tidak menapak di lantai lagi, sentuhan hangat dari tangan Yosuke sudah nyaris tidak terasa lagi. Syal Yosuke yang tadi kupakai pun tidak dapat kurasakan lagi.

Tubuhku sangat ringan sekarang. Aku bisa melihat langit terbuka dengan mataku yang berair karena menangis. Pun masih bisa kulihat wajah Yosuke yang menyiratkan kebingungan, kekecewaan, kesedihan, dan sebagainya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Dan lalu, aku melihat syal Yosuke terjatuh, dimana pemiliknya masih menengadah ke langit-langit. Setelah itu, aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

_Sayonara, Hanamura Yosuke_...

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Demi apa Fei bikin fict kaya gini ==  
Dan sad ending, lagi. Ckckck...

REVIEW!


End file.
